


valiance

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, knight & princess au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: Things could be worse.Yes, you’ve been locked in a tower for your entire life. Yes, your kingdom has been taken over. Yes, you now have been captured by the most powerful knight known throughout the continent.But still, your captor could be cruel, or worse, a man.





	valiance

Your kingdom has been taken over, old soldiers from the reign of your father killed and the former flags torn down. The yellow and red symbols have been replaced with the grey and white cloth from the invader’s native lands, the army employed by your family replaced with theirs. But in a surprise to both yourself and your captors, you’re not very fearful.

Well, you’re not  _paralyzed_  in terror, so to the women holding each of your arms as they drag you to the burning center square you’re basically the bravest royal they’ve ever seen. There, in front of a large bonfire, stands their leader – an olive-skinned knight with long dark hair and plush lips pulled tight. You’re in awe of her presence, suddenly feeling insecure in your pink nightgown that had dirtied on your trek from the castle to the town.

“Good afternoon, princess,” she says, sheathing her sword and turning to you. “Have you had a good trip?” You don’t say anything, not even a squeak leaving your mouth as her dark brown eyes rake down your shaking form. “If you don’t want to talk, I won’t force you,” she moves closer and tucks a stray hand of hair behind your ear. In another surprising feat, you don’t flinch. “But you will… _eventually_.” She raises her left arms and flips her wrist in the air as she walks away from you towards another soldier that has caught her attention. “Take her to my chambers, I’ll deal with her later.”

You’re escorted to what you think is an old bladesmith’s home, the walls covered in old metalwork projects and broken weapons. The guards lock you in a bedroom, the only light coming from a small window just above the bed and a few small candles strewn across the wide room. A single guard stands outside the door, stopping you from opening it, let alone leaving. As the sun sets and the luminescence dissipates you fall asleep, nothing else to do besides lay on the (obviously) previously slept-in bed and slip into unconsciousness.

Hours later, you’re awoken by the rogue knight from the fire, one hand holding a bright while the other brushes through your hair. “Wake up, pretty girl. You need to eat.”

“ _Mmmrphf,”_  you grumble, desperate to get back to sleep. The past few days had been tense with the descent of the army on your failing kingdom. Now, with an opportunity to doze in peace, you want to take every second you can.

“Aw, is my little princess tired?” Her fingers trail down your face and trace over your lips, rubbing at the small bits of dirt that had collected there from your involuntary journey.

“ _Mhm_ ,” you mumble, curling further into the covers.

“Okay, princess,” she acquiesces, her voice low. You can hear her pad away, then her armor  _thunking_  against the wooden floor. Moments later the bed dips, her strong arms pulling you into her. You don’t have the energy to pull away or fight the warm body next to you, instead allowing her to wrap herself around you. “Just go to sleep.”

That, you do willingly.

When you finally wake up, the sun illuminates the whole room and warms one of your cheeks. The other is pressed into the bare chest of the woman who’s taken the land that’s been passed down your family for hundreds of years, your head between her plump breasts. You think you should fear her, but no part of your regal body retracts when she touches you. Still, you try to pull away – but her low voice causes you to freeze.

“You gon’ leave me? But I was so comfortable,” she frowns, one hand moving to draw random patterns on your bare back while the other grabs a small knife from the side tale. She starts to fiddle with it, twirling it around her fingers with the ease and precision of someone who’s been doing it since they were a child.

“I- “you gulp, her fingers going from your spine to your ribs. As you speak, your voice wobbles. “I just needed to get something to uh, something to drink.”

“Oh, baby girl,” she reaches over to the bedside table again, the covers falling to expose her bare chest. You gulp as she sets down the knife, staring at her the ceiling or the floor or anywhere else but her. “Let me call someone to get that for you. Want something to eat with that?”

You cough, trying to clear your throat. “Uh, yeah,” you cough again. “Food sounds fine.”

She rings a bell, and quickly a woman you don’t recognize dressed in colors that aren’t that of your kingdom appears at the door.

“Yes, sire?” she asks, not looking at the scandal that’s swept the room. If any of your staff had caught you in such a compromising position you’d be burned at the stake or banished. They’d never serve you again, let alone act like everything was normal.

“Go fetch us some warmed bread and two bowls of the stew the chef started last night.”

The woman gives your captor a curt nod before disappearing again. It’s then, right then, that you realize you don’t know her name. Combined with the difference in attitudes of the serving staff, you’re caught in a stupor.

She seems to notice. “Something wrong, princess?” You shake your head, unable to find the words to describe your confusion. “Then come to bed, I’m getting cold.”

You do as you’re told, cuddling into her side. You must admit, sleeping with someone is a nice change from the drafty quarters in the isolated castle you were in before. A few moments pass before you decide to speak.

“What’s your name?”

She smirks, then kisses your shoulder. “You can call me Valkyrie.”

“Hm.” Is all you say back.  _Valkyrie._ It’s a name that invokes courage and valor. It suits her.

“Tell me dear,” Valkyrie asks after another beat of silence. “Why do they keep you alone all the way up there in that tower?”

You gnaw on your bottom lip. She’s asked question you’d asked yourself a million times since you had been locked in that palace, but still, no simple answer prevailed. You choose to give her the least complex version of the story. “My parents wished to preserve my maidenhood, so I may be able to gift it to my future husband on our wedding night.”

Valkyrie smirks, shifting you so that she hovers above your smaller form. “Tell me, princess, are you a maiden? One of those pure and innocent little girls?”

You nod shyly, unable to avoid her piercing gaze. “Yes.”

“Tell me, my princess,” she asks. “Did you ever want to marry a man?”

You swallow. “No.”

Her grin is wide and shit-eating, a slight distraction as her hand moves lower and lower. You don’t stop her, one of your own hands resting on her cheek and the other clutching at the pillows underneath you. Nightgown long forgotten, her fingers easily slip between your thighs. Her calloused and scarred fingers rub at your aching mound as bites into your heated skin. “What an honor you’ve bestowed upon me, dear princess,” she murmurs. “I promise not to spoil such a wonderful gift.”

Her fingers dip into you, first one and then a second. All you can do is cry out – such a new and powerful feeling building in your abdomen. Small moans escape past your lips, your eyes tightly shut.

“It’s okay, my princess. Make all the noise you want.” Valkyrie coos. “I want to hear you  _sing_.”

And oh, do you sing. Her unoccupied arm goes under your back to support you, inadvertently making is easier to wrap your legs around her waist and pull her closer to you, your chest now pressed against hers. You come undone easily, almost embarrassingly soon, once, twice, then  _three times_  before your body collapses onto the plush furs and goose-down comforters as your thighs twitch with the strong pulses that wash over your muscles like the ocean on a beach.

“Oh, god” you moan, digging your nails into Valkyrie’s back. “V-Valkyrie-“

The woman on top of you grins eagerly, eyes ablaze with a fire like soldiers you’ve seen come home from a glorious, bloody victory. “Yes, my sweet girl…what is it you wish?”

You gasp as she ghosts her fingertips over your distressed clit. Now your entire body shakes violently as you whine. “Don’t stop,  _please_  don’t stop!”

She lays a light kiss to your cheek, dissimilar from the bruising actions from just before. “I’ll never stop my love, I’ll never stop pleasuring you.”

Valkyrie pulls away for a moment, leaving you breathless and writhing around the large bed. By now you’re babbling nonsense, brain overrun with the gratification you’d been searching for with your own fingers since you had been young. Luckily, she returns quickly, holding a dark leather harness in one hand and amass of rose quartz in the other. Akin to her actions with the knife, she slips the foreign contraption on with ease.

“Wh-what is that?” you ask, small voice barely above a whisper.

All Valkyrie does is grin, just like before. “You’ll see.”

She sinks a few fingers into you to gather at the wetness there, which makes you shriek at the abrupt contact. The high-pitched sound by another one escaping past your lips. This one, low and primal, drawn out and broken, shocks even your more experienced partner as she sinks the gem into your desperate pussy. With your head thrown against the pillows and your eyes rolled to the back of your skull, you nearly miss the satisfied look on Valkyrie’s face as she starts fucking into you with long, steady strokes.

“Is this everything you ever dreamed of, princess?” She asks. “Is this everything you hoped this would be?” You nod, unable to respond with words. One of your hands goes to palm at your breasts, tugging at your erect nipple. “You know, neither prince nor king could fuck you like this. They’re brutish whores who only care about themselves, but I don’t think that’s how cute little princesses should be treated, especially when they’re as cute as you.”

All you can do is mewl, pulling her as close to you as possible.  _Deeper_ , you want to tell her.  _Fuck me deeper._

Despite your muteness, she seems to get the message. With her lips attached to your collarbones, she pushes into you at a bruising pace. You’re able to snake one of your hands between your pair of sweaty bodies to rub at your clit, something Valkyrie takes over for you. “Let me, princess,” she coos. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Obediently, you lay back and let her take you, let her grab at your hips and dig bruises into them. As you come for the fourth, then fifth time, she slows down – giving your body a much-needed break. The sixth time the knot in your stomach unwinds at a blinding rate stops. You whine, trying to grab for her in the now-dim room.

As she pulls off the harness and collapses next to you, it’s as if on cue the maid from before steps in with the bread and stew on a tray on a wooden tray along with some silverware. She wordlessly places them next to the small knife before stepping out, leaving the two sex-crazed rabbits in peace. You both laugh breathlessly, but even giggles lead your eyes to close for longer each blink.

“Aw, princess,” Valkyrie utters. “Let me feed you.”

She positions you into her lap, soaking the bred in the hearty mixture before popping it into your mouth. You two stay like that, blissed out and eating, until the food is gone, and the sun has long since set. As the night air cools your sweat-soaked bodies, Valkyrie pulls the blankets over you and herself, warming your skin as she joins you in slumber.


End file.
